Kill Akainu Vol 1
by Wolf Princess Jade
Summary: A parody version of Kill Bill
1. Cast

Cast

The bride: Nico Jade oc

Bill: Sakazuki Akainu

Vernita Green: Alvida

Oren Ishii: Xenomorph Queen Kurome

Elle Driver: Sadi

Budd: Bosilano Kizaru

Buck: Marshall D Teach

Truck Driver: Bungress

Earl Mcgraw: Smoker

Edgar Mcgraw: Coby

Gogo: Baby 5

Hanzo Hattori: Fujitora


	2. Prologue

Revenge is a dish best served cold.

A beautiful bride with Black long hair, brown eyes and light brown skin her name is Nico Jade. She is covered in blood and beaten. A man coming towards her his name is Sakazuki Akainu.

"Do you find me sadistic? " Asked Akainu as he grabs a cloth and starts to wipe her face.

"You know, I bet I could fry an egg on your head right now. If I wanted to. You know, Jade... I'd like to believe you're aware enough, even now, to know that there is nothing sadistic in my actions. Maybe towards those other jokers. But not you." Replied Akainu as he finished wiping the girl's face.

"No, Jade. At this moment... This is me.. ...at my most masochistic." Replied Akainu as took out his gun and aimed it towards her.

"Sakazuki.. It's your babies". Replied Jade as he shot her in the head.

end Flashback.


	3. Chapter 1 Alvida

Jade wearing her black leathet jacket pants, boots and Tanktop stopped at the house, walking over and knocked at the door.

"Buggy, cannot believe you are early." replied Alvida as she opened the door. Jade punches her in the face as the two began to fight.

"What you going to do now, huh?! What you got?!" Replied Alvida as she usea her kitchen knife and cuts Jade's arm. Jade pulls her knife out.

Okay. Come on, bitch. Come on. Bring it on." cussed Alvida as she sees her adoptive daughter coming out from a bus and heading home. The two hide their knifes behind their backs.

"Mommy, I'm home." replied Sugar.

"Hey, baby. How was school?" asked Alvida.

"Mommy, what happened to you and the TV room?" Asked Sugar.

"Your good-for-nothing dog got into the living room and acted a damn fool. That's what happened baby." answered Alvida.

"Barney did this?" Replied Sugar.

"Baby. Now, you can't come in here. There's broken glass everywhere and you could cut yourself. This is an old friend of Mommy's I ain't seen in a long time." Replied Alvida.

Hi, honey. I'm Jade What's your name?" Asked Jade as Sugar didn't say anything

"Her name is Sugar." answered Alvida.

"Sugar. Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. How old are you?" asked Jade.

"Sugar. Jade asked you a question." Replied Alvida.

"I'm four years old." answered Sugar.

"You know, I had a little girl and boy once. They'd be four about now." replied Jade.

"Now baby, me and Mommy's friend got some grown-up talk to talk about. So go in your room now and leave us alone til I tell you to come out. Okay?" Replied Alvida as Sugar looks at Jade.

"Sugar! ln your room. Now." replied Alvida as Sugar went to her room.

"You want some coffee?" asked Alvida.

"Yeah. Sure." answered Jade as they went to the kitchen.

Jade: This Pasadena homemaker's name is Mikasa Bell. Her husband is Dr. Buggy Bell. But back when we were acquainted four years ago, her name was Alvida. Her code name was Copperhead. Mine, Black Mamba.

Do you have a towel?" Asked Alvida.

"Yeah." answered Jade as Alvida hands a towel to her.

"Thanks." replied Jade.

"You still take cream and sugar right?" asked Alvida.

"Yes." answered Jade.

"So suppose it's a little late for an apology, huh?" asked Alvida.

"You suppose correctly." answered Jade.

"Look, bitch... I need to know if you're going to start any more shit around my baby girl." Replied Alvida.

"You can relax for now. I'm not going to murder you in front of your child, okay?" Replied Jade.

"That's being more rational than Sakazuki led me to believe you were capable of. lt's mercy, compassion and forgiveness I lack." Replied Alvida.

"Not rationality." replied Jade.

"Look. I know I fucked you over. I fucked you over bad. I wish to God I hadn't, but I did." Replied Alvida.

"You have every right to want to get even To get even, even-steven... I would have to kill you... ...go up to Sugar's room, kill her... ...then wait for your husband, the good Dr. Buggy, to come home and kill him. That would be even Alvida. That'd be about square." Replied Jade.

"Look, if I could go back in a machine, I would. But I can't. All can tell you is that I'm a different person now. Oh great. I don't care. Be that as it may, I know I don't deserve your mercy or your forgiveness. However, I beseech you for both on behalf of my daughter." Replied Alvida.

"Bitch, you can stop right there. Just because I have no wish to murder you in front of your daughter... ...doesn't mean that parading her around in front of me will inspire sympathy. You and I have unfinished business. And not a goddamned fucking thing you've done in the subsequent four years... ...including getting knocked up is going to change that." replied Jade.

"So when do we do this?" asked Alvida.

"It all depends. When do you want to die? Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow?" Asked Jade.

"How about tonight, bitch!" answered

"Splendid. Where?" asked Jade.

"There's a baseball diamond where I coach Litte League about a mile from here. We meet there around : in the morning dressed all in black. Your hair in a black stocking. And we have us a knife fight. We won't be bothered. Now... ...I have to fix Sugar's cereal." Replied Alvida as she put the cereal down.

"Sakazuki always said you were one of the best ladies with an edged weapon." Replied Jade.

"Fuck you bitch. I know he didn't qualify that shit. So you can just kiss my motherfucking ass, Black Mamba. Black Mamba. I should have been mother fucking Black Mamba." Replied Alvida.

"Weapon of choice? lf you want to stick with your butcher knife, that's fine by me." Replied Jade as Alvida looks at her.

"Very funny, bitch. Very funny." Replied Alvida as she shots her but the girl misses. Jade gets out her knife, throwing it at Alvida's chest. Alvida fell on the ground and died. Jade took her knife out of Alvida's chest and sees Sugar.

"lt was not my intention to do this in front of you. For that, I'm sorry. But you can take my word for it. Your mother had it coming. When you grow up... ...if you still feel raw about it... ...I'll be waiting." Replied Jade as she went outside to the truck.

"For those regarded as warriors when engaged in combat... ...the vanquishing of thine enemy can be the warriors only concern. Suppress all human emotions and compassion... ...kill whoever stands in thy way, even if that be Lord God, or Buddha himself. This truth lies at the heart of the art of combat... ...and next, we got some record." Replied Fujitora as Jade starts the and drives away.


	4. Chapter 2 The blood splattered bride

In the City of Kimiko, Smoker went to the church where the marines are at.

"I give me the gory details, Coby." replied Smoker.

"lt's a goddamn massacre, Smoker. They wiped out the whole wedding party, execution-style." replied Coby.

"Give me a figure." Replied Smoker.

"Eighteen dead bodies. And we're talking the whole shebang. Bride, groom... ...reverend, reverend's wife." Replied Coby.

"Hell, they even shot that old colored fella that plays the organ." Replied Smoker.

"Seems like someone objected to the union and wasn't able to hold their peace." Replied Coby as they in the church.

"Good gravy, Marie." replied Smoker.

"What'd I tell you, Smoker?" replied Coby.

"Looks like a goddamn Nicaraguan death squad. You better shit-can that blasphemy boy. You in a house of worship." replied Smoker.

"Sorry, Smoker. This is the work of professionals. I'd guesstimate Mexican mafia hit squad. Four, maybe five strong." Replied Coby.

"How can you tell?" asked Smoker

"Well a sure and steady hand did this. This ain't no squirrelly amateur. This is the work of a salty dog. You can tell by the cleanness of the carnage. Now a kill-crazy rampage though it may be... ...all the colors are kept inside the line." answered Coby.

"lf you was a moron, you could almost admire it." Replied Smoker as he looks at the girl.

"Who's the bride?" asked Smoker.

"Don't know. The name on the marrage certificate is Konan Ixion. That's a fake. We've al just been calling her "The Bride" on account of the dress." Replied Coby.

"You can tell she was pregnant. He must be a mad dog to shoot a goddamn good-looking gal like that in the head. Look at her. dark-colored hair, big eyes. She's a little blood-splattered angel." Replied Smoker as Jade spat on his face.

"Coby." called Smoker.

"Yeah?" Replied Coby.

"This tall drink of cocksucker ain't dead." Replied Smoker as Jade was sent to the Hospital. She was treated good and her son and daughter are in the nursery room. Sadi went to the bathroom and disguise herself as a nurse who is wearing a eyepatch. She went in Jade's room and sees Jade.

"I might never have liked you. Point in fact, I despise you. But that shouldn't suggest that I don't respect you. Dying in our sleep... ...is a luxury that our kind is rarely afforded. My gift to you." Replied Sadi as she puts the vaccine inside of Jade's arm. Her den den mushi ranged.

"For fucks sake." replied Sadi as she picked up the den den mushi.

"Hello Sakazuki." replied Sadi.

"What's her condition?" asked Akainu.

"Comatose." answered Sadi.

"Where is she?" asked Akainu.

"I'm standing over her right now." answered Sadi.

"That's my girl. Sadi, you will abort the mission." Replied Akainu.

"What?!" replied Sadi.

"We owe her better than that." Replied Akainu.

"Oh you don't owe her shit!" screamed Sadi.

"Will you keep your voice down?" Replied Akainu.

"You don't owe her shit!" Replied Sadi. "May I say one thing?" Asked Akainu. "Speak." Replied Sadi.

"Y'all beat the hell out of that woman, but you didn't kill her. And I put a bullet in her head but her heart just kept on beating. Now you saw that your self with your own beautiful blue eye. Did you not? We've done a lot of things to this lady. And if she ever wakes up, we'll do a whole lot more. But one thing we won't do is sneak into her room in the night like a filthy rat and kill her in her sleep. And the reason we won't do that thing is because that thing would lower us. Don't you agree, Miss Sadi?" asked Akainu.

"I guess." answered Sadi.

"Do you really have to guess?" asked Akainu.

"No. I don't really have to guess.I know." Replied Sadi.

"Come on home, honey." Replied Akainu.

"Affirmative." replied Sadi.

"I love you very much." replied Akainu.

"I love you too. Bye-bye." replied Sadi as she hunged up her den den mushi and looks at Jade.

"Thought that was pretty fucking funny, didn't you? Word of advice, shithead. Don't you ever wake up." replied Sadi as she went to the Nursery room and took Jade's son and daughter.

Four years later

In a coma room a bat was flying in a room. It went on Jade's arm and bite into her arm. Jade woke up and frightened. show flashback

Akainu using his pistol at Jade.

"This moment, this is me... ...at my most masochistic." replied Akainu.

"Sakazuki, it's your babies." Replied Jade as he triggered his gun at her.

end flashback.

Jade puts her hand and felt a bullet on her head. She looks down at her stomach, noticing that her unborn son and Daughter are not there. The girl screamed and cried in agony.

"My babies." cried Jade as she at the her hands.

"Four years. Four years." Replied Jade as heard footsteps.

Price is 70 dollars a fuck, my friend. You getting your freak on, or what? -

"Oh hell yeah." answered Bungress as he hands berli to Teach.

"Now here's the rules. Rule number one: No punching her. Nurse comes in tomorrow and she got a shiner or less teeth, jig's up. So no knuckle sandwiches under no circumstances. And by the way, this cunt's a spitter. lt's a motor reflex thing. But spit or no, no punching. We absolutely clear on rule number one?" asked Teach.

"Yeah" answered Bungress

"Good. Now, rule number two: No monkey bites, no hickeys. In fact - no leaving no marks of no kind. After that, it's all good, buddy. Her plumbing don't work no more so come in her all you want. Keep the noise down. Try not to make a mess. I'll be back in." Replied Teach.

"Yeah." Replied Bungress as he was about to leave.

"Oh! Shit. By the way, sometimes this chick's cooch can get drier than a bucket of sand. lf she dry, just lube up with this and you'll be good to go." replied Teach as he handed his friend lotion.

"Bon appètit, good buddy." Replied Teach as he went outside. Bungress began to standle on top of the girl.

"Oh, yeah. Oh, goddamn, you are the best-looking girl I've had today." Replied Bungress as he was about to kiss Jade, but he screamed that Jade bites his lips and tears his lips right off. She pushed the body going to stand up but the girl fell on the floor and noticed that her legs are numb. Teach walked to the hallway while Jade splashed water on face and hears footsteps. She grabs a knife and hides.

"Yo, stud! Time's up, buddy. I'm coming in, ready or not." Replied Teach as he opened the door.

"Good buddy, did you have your self a good time man?" asked Teach as he saw Bungress on the floor dead and his mouth bleeding.

"Whoa." Replied Teach as Jade stabs him in the foot making him fall down. She drags him to the door.

"Where's Sakazuki? Where's Sakazuki?!" asked Jade as she keeps slaming Teach at the door.

"Please stop hitting me!" answered Teach.

"Where's Sakazuki?" Asked Jade.

"I don't know who Sakazuki is!" answered Teach.

"Bullshit!" cursed Jade as she recognized that man.

"Well, ain't you the slice of cutie pie they said you was? Jane Doe. We don't know shit about you. Well, I'm from Nothside village, Kimiko. My name's Teach and I'm here to fuck. Zhehaha" Replied Teach.

"Your name's Teach. Right? And you came here to fuck. Right?" asked Jade as Teach was about to say thing but she whammed the door and breaking his skull. The girl grabs the key.

"Pussy Wagon" You fucker." Replied Jade as changed into Teach's clothes and heading in the parking lot in a wheelchair.

"Kimiko. Okay." Replied Jade as she stops at the truck. She went in the car and looks at her feet.

"Wiggle your big toe. Wiggle your big toe. Wiggle your big toe. Wiggle your big toe. Wiggle your big toe." Replied Jade.

Jade: As I lay in Teach's truck trying to will my limbs out of entropy... Wiggle your big toe. I saw the faces of the cunts who did this to me and the dick responsible. Members ofThe Deadly Viper Assassination Squad.

When fortune smiles on something as violent and ugly as revenge... ...it seems proof like no other that not only does God exist you're doing his will. At a tie when I knew the least about my enemies the first name on my death list, Kurome was the easiest to find. But when one manages the hard task of becoming queen of Grantesoro's underworld. One doesn't keep it a secret, does one?


	5. Chapter 3 The origin of Kurome

Jade: Kurome was born on an A Lab base in Navy HQ, Japan. The Xenomorph Queen brat made her first acquaintance with death at the age of thirteen. lt was at that age she witnessed the death of her brother and sister at the hands of seven warlords of the sea. Donquixote Doflamingo.

Kurome was hiding under bed seeing her sister Selene held hostage by Pica and her brother Lucien fighting the pirates. Lucien uses his dragon claw at the pirates killing them until he was stabbed by Diamonte in a back. Diamonte pulls his sword out as blood sprayed everywhere. Lucien fell on the ground where Kurome is at. Diamonte kills him as Kurome sees the man and got mad. Doflamingo laughed, walking to Selene, grabbing her by the hair and puts her on the bed. He smiled but Diamonte hands his katana towards his master. Doflamingo grabs his sword, stabbing Selene through her chest on the bed. Kurome looks at the sword and cried.

"Selene" cried Kurome as the blood spilled on the bed and dripped on her face. Doflamingo left the building while Diamonte uses his gun, shot the gasoline and throws the match at it. The fire began to burn, and he went outside. While Kurome left the house and saw the burning ashes.

Jade: She swore revenge. Luckily for her, Doflamingo was a pedophile.

At fifthteen she got her revenge.

Kurome was wearing a schoolgirl uniform stabbing Doflamingo who is naked with her Seastone sword.

"Look at me Doflamingo... ...take a good look at my face." replied Kurome as her Seastone sword keeps going deeper in Doflamingo.

"Look at my eyes. Look at my nose. Look at my chin. Look at my mouth. Do I look familiar?" asked Kurome.

"Do I look like somebody you murdered." Replied Kurome as she pulls her sword out of Doflamingo as he screams. Blood splattered on her and the whole room. Doflamingo is now dead while Diamonte, and Trebol went to the master's bedroom.

"Doffy." called Trebol as Kurome turns her head and sees them. They began shooting at the Xenomorph queen until she is dead. They noticed that Kurome is gone. She shot her pistol at Diamonte killing him and Trebol fell on the ground that the seastone bullet hit his leg. He saw the Xenomorph queen and she killed him by shooting him in the head.

By nineteen she was one of the top female assassins in the world.

Kurome wearing a Black leather suit and holding a sniper rifle. There she saw a Celestial dragon while the crowd bowed down to him. The Xenomorph Queen aims her sniper at the Celestial Dragon and shot the bullet. The Celestial dragon fell on the ground with hole on his head, blood began to spill out while the crowd screamed that Celestial dragon is shot.

At twenty she did her part in the killing of eighteen innocent people including my unborn son and daughter... ...in a small wedding chapel in Karin, Kimiko.

Jade was getting beaten by the Deadly Vipers as Kurome kicks her in the face.

But on that day four years ago... ...she made one big mistake. She should have killed twenty.

However, before satisfaction would be mine... ...first things first.

"Wiggle your big toe." Replied Jade as her began to move.

"Hard part's over. Now, let's get these other piggies wiggling." replied Jade.

twenty minutes later

Jade went to the driver seat and drove to the airport.

"Welcome to Air O. May I help you?" Asked the Lady.

"Okinawa. One-way." answered Jade as she went Okinawa.


	6. Chapter 4 The blind man from Okinawa

Jade went to a sushi bar where a man named Fujitora. He is blind but good swordsmanship.

"Hi." Replied Jade.

"Welcome... Welcome. You English?" asked Fujitora.

"Almost. American. American." Replied Jade.

"Welcome, welcome."Replied Fujitora

"Domo." Replied Jade as she went in the sushi house.

"My English very good. You said "domo". Can you speak Japanese?" asked Fujitora.

"No, no. Just a few words I learned since yesterday." Answered Jade.

"May I sit at the bar?" asked Jade.

"Oh, sure sure sure. Please, sit. What other words did you learn? Just a minute. We have a customer. Bring out some tea, quickly." Replied Fujitora as the girl sat down.

"I'm watching my soap operas." Replied Aokiji

"Oh, shit. Lazy bastard... Screw your soap opera... hurry up." Replied Fujitora.

The teas hot. Why don't you serve it yourself for once?" asked

Shut up! Get your ass out here! Excuse me. What other Japanese do you know?" Asked Fujitora.

"oh, let's see. Good. I already said "domo", right?" Replied Jade.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Please repeat." Replied Fujitora.

"Domo. Arigato." Replied Jade.

"Oerfect. Good, good, good. You say Japanese word like you're Japanese." Replied Fujitora.

"Now you're making fun of me." Replied Jade.

"No. Serious business. Pronunciation very good. You say "arigato" like we say "arigato"." Replied Fujitora.

"Well, thank you. I mean, ariga to." Replief Jade.

"You should learn Japanese. Very easy." Replied Fujitora

"No kidding? I heard it was kind of hard." Replied Jade.

"Most difficult. But, you have Japanese tongue." Replied Fujitora.

"Oh my God. Hey, what the hell happened to the tea. Hurry up... goddamit. Lazy bastard!" Replied Fujitora as Aokiji went downstairs.

"What'd ya want?" Asked Aokiji.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Jade.

"Drink." answered Fujitora.

"Ah yes, a bottle of warm sake, please. Warm sake?" asked Jade.

"Very good. One warm sake!" Replied Fujitora.

"Sake? ln the middle of the day? - Day, night afternoon Who gives a damn. Get the sake. How come I always have to get the sake? You listen well... For thirty years you make the fish. I get the sake. If this were the military, I'd be General by now." Replied Aokiji

"Oh, so you'd be General huh? If you were General, I'd be Emperor, and you'd still get the sake. So shut up and get the sake! Do you understand?" asked Fujitora.

"I'm not lazy, okay? I'm just tired. Do you under stand?" asked Aokiji as Fujitora throws a knife scaring Aokiji.

"Sorry about that What brings you to Okinawa?" Asked Fujitora.

"I came to see a man." answered Jade.

"Ih, yeah? You have a friend live in Okinawa?" Replied Fujitora.

"Not quite." answered Jade.

"Not friend?" asked Fujitora.

"I never met him." replied Jade.

"Never? Who is he may I ask?" asked Fujitora.

"Issho Fujitora." answered Jade.

"What do you want with Issho Fujitora?" asked Fujitora.

"I need Japanese steel." answered Jade.

"Why do you need Japanese steel?" asked Fujitora

"I have vermin to kill." answered Jade.

"You must have big rats you need Issho Fujitora's steel." replied Fujitora.

"Huge." Replied Jade as they went to the attic. Jade sees a alot of katanas.

"May I?" asked Jade.

"You may." answered Fujitora as Jade was about to grab a katana.

"Wait. Try the second one down." Replied Fujitora as the girl grabs the katana colored in red and black.

"Funny... ...you like samurai swords. I like baseball." Replied Fujitora as he throws a baseball at Jade. She cuts the ball in half.

"I wanted to show you these. However someone as you, who knows so much, must surely know... ...I no longer make instruments of death. What I have here I keep for their aesthetic and sentimental value. Yet proud as I am of my life's work... ...I have retired." Replied Fujitora

"Then give me one of these." Replied Jade.

"These are not for sale." Replied Fujitora.

"I didn't say "sell me" I said "give me"." Replied Jade.

"Why should I help you?" asked Fujitora.

"Because my vermin is a former student of yours. And considering the student... I'd say you have a rather large obligation." Replied Jade as Fujitora wrote the name on the fog with his finger.

Sakazuki

"You can sleep here. lt will take me a month to make the sword. I suggest you spend it practicing." replied Fujitora as he went back downstairs.

One month later.

Fujitora had finished making the sword and looking at it.

"I've completed doing... ...what I swore an oath to God years ago, to never do again. I have created, "something that kills people". And in that purpose, I was a success. I've done this because philosophically, I am sympathetic to your aim. I can tell you with no ego, this is my finest sword. If on your journey, you should encounter God... ...God will be cut." replied Fujitora as he handed the sword to Jade.

"Dark-haired warrior. Go." Replied Fujitora.

"Domo." Replied Jade as puts down her sword down.


	7. Chapter 5 Showdown at Grantessoro

Jade: It was one year after the massacre in Karin, Kimiko that Sakazuki backed his Nippon progeny financially and philosophically in her Shakespearian-like power struggle with the other clans over who would rule vice in the city of Grantessoro. When the final sword was sheathed it was Kurome and her powerful posse. The Crazy 88 that proved the victor.

Kurome was wearing her Kimono while the clans cheered.

The pretty lady to Kurome's right, who's dressed like a villain on Star Trek is Kurome's lawyer, best friend and second lieutenant the Celestial dragon Saint Shalulia. Another former protègèe of Sakazuki's.

The young girl in the schoolgirl uniform is Kurome's personal bodyguard seventeen-year-old Baby 5. Baby 5 may be young but what she lacks in age, she makes up for in madness.

Shows Flashback

Baby 5 was drinking wine while Jango lookd at her.

"Do you like Ferraris?" asked Jango.

"Ferrari Italian trash." answered Baby 5 as she puts down the bottle

"Do you want to screw me?" asked Baby 5 as Jango laughed.

'Don't laugh Do you want to screw me, yes or no?" asked Baby 5.

"Yes." answered Jango as the schoolgirl stabs him with a Wakizashi sword in the stomach.

"How 'bout now, big boy? Do you still wish to penetrate me or is it I who has penetrated you?" answered Baby 5 as she pulls her sword out as blood sprayed on her and intenses fell out of Jango.

See what I mean? The guy in the black suit and the Sunglasses is Vergo the head general of Kurome's personal army, The Crazy 88.

And just in case you were wondering how could a Xenomorph Queen become the boss of all bosses in Grantessoro?

I'll tell you. The subject of Kurome's blood and nationality came up before the council only once. The night Kurome assumed power over the crime council. The man who seems bound and determined to break the mood is Boss Spandam. And what Spandam thinks is.

Spandam smashes the glass as the clans looks at him.

"Boss Spandam. What's the meaning of this outburst?" asked Kaido.

"This is a time for celebration. And what exactly are we celebrating?" asked Spandam.

"The perversion of our illustrious council? Spandam, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this! You're disrespecting our sister. Apologize." answered Crocodile.

"Spandam, of what perversion do you speak?" askef Kurome.

"My father along with yours, and along with yours, started this council. And while you laugh like stupid donkeys they weep in the afterlife." answered Spandam as the other clans began to yell.

"Shut up! over the perversion committed today!" Replied Spandam.

"Outrageous! Spandam, it is you who insults this council. Bastard!" replied Gladius as he throws the cloth at Spandam.

"Fuck face!" cursed Spandam as Kurome calms the other clans down.

"Gentlemen. Spandam obviously has something on his mind. By all means, allow him to express it." Replied Kurome.

"U speak, of the perversion done to this council, which I love more than my own children, by making a Xenomorph Queen bitch it's leader!" answered Spandam as Kurome ran and stopped. She pulls her Xenomorph Katana out and decaptitating Spandam. The boss of the clans screamed as blood sprayed on the Humanoid Xenomorph Queen.

"So that you understand how serious I am I'm going to say this in English." Replied Kurome as she puts her katana back in the case.

"As your leader I encourage you, from time to time, and always in a respectful manner to question my logic. If you're unconvinced a particular plan I've decided is the wisest, tell me so. But allow me to convince you and I promise you right here and now no subject will ever be taboo. Except of course the subject that was just under discussion. The price you pay for bringing up either my Xenomorph heritage as a negative is: I collect your fucking head. Just like this fucker here." Replied Kurome as she held the head of Spandam.

"Now if any of you sons of bitches got anything else to say now's the fucking time!" screamed Kurome as the bosses didn't say anything but silence.

"I didn't think so." Replied Kurome as she dropped the head on the table.

"Gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned." Replied Kurome.

"One ticket to Grantessoro, please." Replied Jade as she headed to the island.

In the car Kurome is wearing a black leather crop top, Cloak with shoulder pads, long slit skirt, stockings, fingerloop gloves, a Xenomorph Queen crown and heeled boots.

The plane stopped at the airport, Jade wearing a Black leather suit with boots and a trench coat walked out of the airpory. The girl drove the motocycle and stopped at a car where Shalulia it at. She drove off while Kurome and her clan went to the casino room. While Dice and Baccarat escorted them to the VIP Room. Jade went upstairs to the VIP room while Kurome felt the pressure. She throws the dart outside of the room.

"Baby five." called Kurome as her bodyguard got up and went outside with a sword. Jade who is hiding on top of the ceiling waited until Baby 5 went back to the VIP room. Jade jumped down and headed to the bathroom to take off her trench coat.

"You have to say "Yes, yes, yes" to any selfish demands they make." Replied Baracat.

"They demand ridiculous things." Replied Dice.

"Shut up... Do you know what would happen if they heard you?" Replied Baracat

"What's gonna happen?" asked Dice

"Did you hear about the Spandam clan? You're gonna get your head chopped off." answered Baracat.

"No, I don't want that." Replied Dice as Shalulia headed to the bathroom while the two head to the VIP room. Jade hears the den den mushi rang and opened the door seeing Shalulia.

"Yes, it's me. And if you give us a contact number, we will get back to you." Replied Shalulia.

In the vip room

"Hey You! Who do you remind me of? Charlie Brown!" answered Mikki.

"You're right, he does look like Charlie Brown." answered Baracat.

"Charlie Brown, Four pepperoni pizzas." added Talion.

"That's not on our menu." Replied Dice.

"I don't care, bring them, goddammit!" Replied Talion.

"Hey... hey... Charlie, give me a kiss." replied Sonja.

"Kurome! You and I have unfinished business." Replied Jade as Kurome and het clan went outside of the vip room seeing Shalulia behind her was Jade.

"It's Jade." Replied Kurome as The girl cuts the arm of the female Celestial dragon. She screamed dropping on the ground while blood sprayed everywhere. The people ran out while Jade walking, stopping and looked at Kurome.

"Charlie Brown, beat it." Replied Kurome as Dice left the Casino.

Miki." called Kurome as Mikki jumped down heading towards Jade. Jade stabs him and throws him in the pool.

"TEAR THE BITCH APART!" screamed Kurome as the five charged at the girl. Jade began slice all five and one stabbed in the balls. The five are dead and plus killed the two guards, she looks at the Xenomorph Queen.

"So, Kurome any more subordinates for me to kill?" Asked Jade as Baby 5 appeared with a chain ball.

"Hi." Replied Baby 5 as she began to walk downstairs.

"Baby 5, right?" asked Jade.

"Bingo. And you're Black Mamba." answered Baby 5.

"Our reputations precede us." Replied Jade.

"Don't they?" replied Baby 5.

"Baby 5... ...I know you feel you must protect your mistress... ...but I beg you... ...walk away." Replied Jade as the schoolgirl laughed.

"You call that begging? You can beg better than that." Replied Baby 5 as the iron ball fell on the ground. The schoolgirl began to swing the chainball as the girl stepped back. Baby 5 swings the iron ball at Jade but she uses her katana and it landed on the railing. The girl tries swinging her katana but the chain is wrapped around her sword causing Baby 5 to pull her weapon on the ground and the ball hits Jade in the chest causing to fall on the ground as the schoolgirl smiles. Jade got up and uses the table as the iron ball broke the table and dodges it. Baby 5 swings the ironball again, Jade swings it by using a wooden causing Baby 5 to get hit in the head and fell on the ground. Jade charges but the school kicks her causing the girl to fell back. Baby 5 push the button on the chain as the ball now as a blade. She swinged it around and cuts Jade's shoulder. Jade sees it, ducking her head as the chain wraps around her neck and the iron bladed ball landed on the railing. Baby 5 began to pull the chain making it tighter around Jade's neck as the girl sees the wooden stick. Jade grabs the wooden stick with nails, and uses it on Baby 5's foot as she screamed in pain while the girl pulls it out of her foot and wammed the nailed wooden stick at Baby 5 in the head. The chain behan to be dropped and Baby 5 fell on the ground dead. Jade takes off the chain around and picks up her katana. Kurome picks up her short katana but heard motocycle came around the casino, puts the sword on the railing and smiled.

"Is that what I think it is?" answered Jade.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" asked Kurome.

"You know, for a second there yeah, I kind of did." answered Jade.

"Silly rabbit." replied Kurome.

"Trix are for " replied Jade.

"kids." Replied Kurome as Vergo ran out and the guards came out and surronding Jade. The girl picks up her katana looking at the reflection at thousands of men surronding her. The men began to attack her but they ended up getting sliced, decaptitated or wounded by the girl. Vergo sliced her in the chest but she is not giving up. The girl jumped on the railing, still defeating the Crazy 88 and coming down on a bamboo stick and letting go as it whams Vergo's head causing him to be knocked out. Jade sees the Xenomorph Queen going to the garden. She grabs another katana to be easy and began slicing all the guards until one was cowardly scared of her. The girl grabs the guard and spanks him with her Katana.

"This is what you get for fucking around with the clans. Go home to your mother!" Replied Jade as the guard ran away. Vergo clashed to her as they began to sword. Jade sliced his legs causing Vergo to fall in a bloodp pool. The girl looks at the guards.

"Those of you lucky enough to still have your lives take them with you. However leave the limbs you've lost. They belong to me now. Except you, Shalulia! You stay right where you are." Replied Jade as she jumped off the rail and heading to the garden. While Baracat tries not to step on the blood. There was Kurome waiting for her.

"Your instrument is quite impressive. Where was it made?" asked Kurome.

"Okinawa." answered Jade.

"Whom in Okinawa made you this steel?" asked Kurome

"This is Issho Fujitora steel." answered Jade.

"YOU LIE!" Replied Kurome as Jade shows the case seeing a tiger on the case.

"Swords however, never get tired. I hope you've saved your energy. If you haven't you might not last five minutes. But as last looks go, you could do worse." Replied Kurome as she took off her leather boots and walking foreward seeing the sword. The Xenomorph Queen tooks out her Katana from her case. They began to fight until the case is sliced. Kurome throws the case down and holding one sword. Jade claded her sword to her Xenomorph sword. They began to fight again as Kurome sliced Jade's back as Jade screamed in pain, while blood dripped out on her back causing the girl to fell on the ground ad the Xenomorph Queen to laugh.

"Silly girl likes to play with samurai swords. You may not be able to fight like a samurai but you can at least die like a samurai." Replied Kurome as Jade got up from the ground and holding her sword.

"Attack me.l with everything you have." Replied Jade as they began to sword. Jade slashes Kurome as they stepped back, blood began to trickled on the Xenomorph Queen's leg.

"For ridiculing you earlier... ...I apologize." Replied Kurome.

"Accepted." Replied Jade.

"Ready?" asked Jade.

"Come on." answered Kurome as they began to clash their swords until Jade sliced Kurome. The blood sprayed on the snow, her Xenomorph queen crown and scalp fell on the ground.

"That really was a Issho Fujitora sword." Replied Kurome as the Humanoid Xenomorph Queen fell on the snow dead. Jade walked away and closed the trunk where Shalulia is at. She drove to the hill, getting out of the car, popping up the trunk, grabbing Shalulia and threw the female Celestial dragon at the end of the road. The doctors came in and brought her to the medical center as Akainu came to see her.

"Shalulia. My poor Celestial dragon. I'm so sorry." apologized Akainu.

"Please. Please forgive my betrayal." replied Shalulia.

"No more of that." replied Akainu.

"But still." Replied Shalulia.

"But still nothing except my aching heart over what she's done to my beautiful and brilliant Shalulia." Replied Akainu.

Jade standing outside while the female Celestial dragon is in the trunk of the car.

"I've kept you alive for two reasons. First reason is information." Replied Jade.

"Burn in Hell you stupid bitch. I'll tell you nothing!" cursed Shalulia.

"But I am going to ask you questions. And every time you don't give me answers. I'm going to cut something off. And I promise you they will be things you will miss. Give me your other arm!" screamed Jade as Shalulia screamed and frightened that the girl is going to cut off her arm.

"I want all the information on the Deadly Vipers. What they've been doing and where I can find them." replied Jade.

"If you had to guess. Why she left you alive. What would be your guess?" asked Akainu.

"Guessing won't be necessary. She informed me. She said I could keep my wicked life for two reasons." Replied Shalulia.

"As I said before I've allowed you to keep your wicked life for two reasons. And the second reason is so you can tell Sakazuki, in person, everything that happened here tonight. I want him to witness the extent of my mercy by witnessing your deformed body. I want you to tell him all the information you just told me. I want him to know what I know. I want him to know I want him to know. And I want them all to know they'll all soon be as dead as Kurome." Replied Jade.

At a Airplane Jade is heading back to Kimiko.

"Revenge is never a straight line. It's a forest. And like a forest it's easy to lose your way to get lost to forget where you came in." Replied Fujitora.

"That woman deserves her revenge. And we deserve to die." Replied Kizaru.

"She must suffer to her last breath." Replied Sadi.

"How did you find me?" asked Jade.

"I'm the man." answered Akainu.

"One more thing. Shalulia. Is she aware her son and daughter is still alive?" asked Akainu.


End file.
